prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Cologne
Cologne was once Tsukikage Yuri's fairy partner in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. He, along with Cure Moonlight, protected the Tree of Hearts until he died protecting her. As all other fairy partners have been shown to give Pretty Cure their Pretty Cure Seeds, it is highly likely that he did the same. He was also Chypre and Coffret's upperclassman, making him possibly a powerful fairy. Cologne was very calm and caring for his partner. Unlike the other fairies, he was mature in thought and action. He worried about Cure Moonlight constantly for taking the burden of Pretty Cure, but understood the kindness in her heart. History Meeting Yuri It is unknown how Yuri and Cologne met, although it happened while Yuri was searching for her missing father. Together they fought the Desert Apostles, but Cologne worried about how Yuri fought alone against two strong enemies, compared to Cure Flower who only fought one. He suggested that she allowed Chypre or Coffret to look for other Pretty Cures to help her, but she refused. Death Following Cure Moonlight's decision to acquire the Heartcatch Mirage to get stronger, he protected the junior fairies when Dark Cure appeared and challenged Cure Moonlight to a battle. With the arrival of Sabaku, Cure Moonlight was about to get killed by his dark projectile, but Cologne stepped between and took the hit, dying and disappearing in her arms. As a Spirit After Cologne died, his spirit survived and started to look after Yuri, worrying about her after her defeat. After finding her, he watched over her, unable to be seen or heard. However, when the Heart Pot was filled enough to bring a miracle, a projection of his spirit could be shown. When Yuri realizes this, she is teleported to the Tree of Hearts, where he meets her. He explains to her how kind and strong she is, and that she is finally experiencing true friendship. Then, knowing that the present Pretty Cure are in danger, Yuri decides to ask the Tree of Hearts to let her become Cure Moonlight again, using the Heart Pot. As her request is accepted, Cologne's spirit watches it happen with pride. During Cure Moonlight's battle with Dark Cure, Cologne is able to encourage Cure Moonlight by calling out to her, reminding her that even though he may not be alive, he will always be with her, watching over her. After her victory, they meet one last time, before Cologne reveals that he has gained peace knowing that Yuri is in good hands and that her Heart Flower is no longer wilting, and fades away one final time, leaving Cure Moonlight in tears. Relationships Tsukikage Yuri: Cologne cared about Yuri's safety, even though he knew being a Cure was a dangerous job. He did his best to support her, and even after death, has been looking after her as a spirit. Chypre and Coffret: Cologne viewed the two fairies as his juniors, seemingly acting like their older brother and protecting them from danger. However, he had faith in them, as he wanted Yuri to choose one or both of them to find a Cure to help her. Etymology Cologne: Like his name, Cologne is a type of perfume used by men. Trivia *Cologne seems much older than the other fairies except Coupè. *He has heart-shaped ears, tail and facial markings like Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri, but his are sharper and he only has one ear. *He is one of the few mascots not to end his sentences with anything *It's unknown how he met the other fairies. *He is the only mascot in the Pretty Cure franchise (if you don't count Fuu-Chan as a "mascot") to have died. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!